The Keyblade's Guardian
by Parisa01
Summary: Yuki loved him, but Sora was always with Kairi. When darkness shrouds Destiny Island, they are stuck together and love blossoms as they get closer. But will they save all the worlds and the Princesses of Heart? It's up to Keyblade's chosen one and the Keyblade's guardian to fight against the darkness and evil...even if it means sacrifice. SoraXOC Not my OC.


A friend of mine called _**'CatLoverx33' **_asked me to write a fanfic story based on her OC Yuki. I don't own any of the characters in this story; Yuki belongs to _**'CatLoverx33'**_. Here's a little information about her.

* * *

Name: Yuki

Age: 14

Height: 5ft 3in

Nickname: 'Kiki' (by Riku, Kairi and the others) and 'Snow' (by Sora)

Home world: Radiant Garden

Best friend: Riku

Love interest/crush: Sora

Personality: Happy, cheerful, good at making friends, a bit quiet and emotional.

Looks: Shoulder length straight raven hair with blue highlights and amethyst eyes. Long eyelashes, crescent shaped eyebrows and cupid shaped pink lips. Pale skin and dimples.

Attire of clothes: Black and grey striped long sleeved shirt that shows her left shoulder with a sliver heart in the centre, grey thigh length shorts, black thigh-high stockings and black converse with white laces. She wears gloves like Sora's but it's most blue. Hair band with a silver bow on the right side but her fringe comes through. Yuki has a silver heart pendent with angle wings given to her from someone who loved her very much and someone she keeps precious and dear.

Information: She too was washed up on the islands alongside Kairi when they were 4, but Yuki still remembered her past.

* * *

_**The Keyblade's Guardian **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Yuki was sinking into the ocean of Destiny Islands…sinking…sinking…but not drowning. It was as if she was falling into a bottomless abyss of darkness but that would never happen, for one simple reason; her heart was perfectly balanced with both light and darkness. _

_She finally got to the bottom of the ocean and it turned out that she landed on something so familiar. The raven haired girl felt like this was a whole __déjà_-_vu. _

_She landed on a stained glass window platform. It had a boy with golden hair which was spiky and he wore a pale grey-white and black, and another boy with black spiky hair who wore black and red. _

_The stained glass window was a little dim at first but it illuminated making the dark haired girl lifted her forearms up to block the light. But then she noticed something and opened her amethyst eyes. Her arms returned to the side and she looked around her. _

_Her hair danced in the wind as she stared at doves, black and white flying around her. It looked like this symbolised ying and yang, good and bad and light and darkness. But they were perfectly balanced with not too much darkness or too much light. _

_All the birds flew up and she walked to the centre of the stained glass window. She began to look around again. _

_'This place…it's familiar…but…' She looked down at the two sleeping boys on the glass platform. 'Who are these two boys?' She gasped. 'But what's going on?!' _

_"Do not be afraid, child." A sweet, harmonious and soft voice said. _

_"Who are you?" Yuki asked calmly. _

_"I am Luna. I am not a goddess, but I have seen all. Yuki, those two boys on this stained platform, are the two most significant people. One signified light…" Yuki turned to the boy with blonde hair. _

_"…A normal boy who wanted to live life peacefully. But due to unfortunate events, his Master, Master Xehanort extracted the darkness from him, thus created the boy who signified darkness." Yuki looked at the boy with dark hair. _

_"They both created the most powerful weapon of all. A weapon which was a counterpart of the heart of all worlds; Kingdom Hearts. The weapon is called a x-blade. Yuki, you are indeed special." The said girl fluttered her eyelashes. _

_"How am I so special?" She asked. _

_"What the time is right, you will know." Luna answered humbly. _

_"Why am I here, Luna?" The dark haired 14 year-old asked. _

_"I want to tell you a few things which are very important. Yuki, please make these promises." Luna mumbled and the girl nodded. _

_"Yes." _

_"No matter what happens, you must keep your heart strong. Don't let the darkness take control of your heart; the same applies for light. Too much light can make you blind but too much darkness will make you lost. Yuki, I want you to remember something." _

_"What is it, Luna?" She asked curiously. _

_"Remember, that you can wield the most powerful weapon of all. It is within you, the power is in your hands and it is in your heart, use it wisely." She said and the 14 year-old girl nodded. _

_"I will, I promise." She said and her vision became blurry. But she had one more question. "Who are you, Luna?" She asked. _

_"I am the human form of Kingdom Hearts and you are…"_

* * *

Yuki opened her eyes just slightly to see that she was still sinking in the water. The bubbles floated as she opened her mouth to breathe, but she couldn't.

Suddenly, she saw someone dive into the ocean. He had brown spiky hair and these beautiful blue eyes; it was Sora. He was swimming and she smiled at him softly. He kept on staring at the dark haired girl but then she closed her amethyst eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and cradled his dear friend. He looked down at her with as if he was daydreaming and snapped out of daze. Sora started swimming up and popped his head out of the water.

"Sora, is Yuki with you?!" Riku shouted from the seashore.

"Yeah!" Sora replied and in no less than a minute, he got to the shore where Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Riku were.

The brown haired boy placed his friend on the ground. Her eyes were still cold.

"Is she okay?" Kairi asked and Riku examined his friend.

"She's not breathing!" The silver haired boy exclaimed.

"Yuki!" Sora kneeled to the ground and shook her lightly. "Yuki, wake up." He cried.

"Hold on, Sora." Riku kneeled down too and placed his hands (which were on top of each other) on her chest. "Give us a little space."

The blue eyed boy pouted a little with furrowed eyebrows. He pulled away from Yuki. Riku started doing CPR on her and after a few seconds she started to cough. The cyan eyed teen stopped and Yuki finally opened her eyes.

"You're okay!" Sora sighed with relief and hugged her. She grinned at this with a giggle and hugged back.

"Yeah! Don't worry 'bout me Sora!" Yuki said.

"Snow, I was so worried." He whispered and she blushed at this.

"Sora, don't you think the poor little girl needs a bit of oxygen." Riku and Sora pulled away from her. Yuki pouted whilst crossing her arms.

"Hey, what do you mean by 'little girl'? I'm a year younger than you!" She pointed out and the others laughed at this.

"You got me." Riku stated and surrendered.

* * *

After this, Kairi, Sora, Riku and Yuki got to work on the raft but the dark haired girl decided to take a little break.

She sat on the leaning Paopu Fruit tree and stated into the distance. Yuki started to cough a little and sneeze.

"Snow?" She heard her crush's voice and he walked up to her. He sat next to her and she smiled at him.

"Hi, Sora." The amethyst orbed girl sniffed and he gave her a handkerchief. "Thanks." She blew her nose and shivered.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" He asked curiously.

"The water was a little cold back there." She stated.

"Hold on a minute." He said and left. She raised an eyebrow at this and wondered where he went. The brown haired boy came back and had a blanket in his hand.

"I brought one just in case it got a little chilly at night." Sora mumbled sheepishly and he looked up at her. She smiled softly at her with her amethyst eyes sparkling. He felt his cheeks warm up but thankfully they didn't go red. She got off the leaning tree and he walked up to her.

Sora wrapped the blanket around her and she looked up at him. She stared into those deep blue eyes which she got lost into. He gazed dreamingly into her twinkling eyes too.

"Thank you, Sora." She mumbled and he shook his head at this.

"You don't have to thank me, Snow." He replied and pulled some of her raven hair behind her ear. She felt his finger stroke her cheek by accident. It made her get goose bumps and this tingly feeling inside. Yuki felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

'Come on Yuki, you NEED to say it!' She thought. "Sora, I…"

"Sora!" Kairi shouted and he turned to the girl who called him.

"What is it Kairi?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I've got another list for you!" The auburn haired girl said and he nodded.

"Okay!" He replied and ran off.

Yuki watched Sora run up to Kairi. They were talking and the blue eyed girl giggled as he spoke to her with a blush. The dark haired 14 year-old could see the smile on his face whenever he was with Kairi and the happiness he was feeling. A tear fell down Yuki's cheek and she smiled woefully.

"Sora, I'm in love with you."

* * *

Aw, poor Yuki! Please review and thank you for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
